Soft Murmur
by Cloey22
Summary: I've been nothing all my life, all I can do now is just wish. And maybe a star will come and save me like that first day. The day my master found I was useless and he didn't want me. I have no-one anymore, the person who saved me first is dead. I can only hope my soft voice will change before I have no voice at all. Rated T for violence and minor cussing.
1. Chapter 1

"_Everything I knew was a lie… my own life… is a lie. I was created for evil… only… I was a failure. I never had done anything for my creator; he only wanted me gone… He wanted NOTHING of me! Could've made me stronger… could've tried to make me feel stronger. I had never been perfect… I never had been good… I had never been anything but a whisper. The kind of whisper that nobody hears… but that kind of whisper is still there, just not heard by any ears. But the ears of the people who would look deep into the shadows, those are the kinds of people I wouldn't mind meeting. And no… I haven't met anyone who's noticed me in years… only one so far. Maybe I should explain… so… here's what happened to me. Little nothing… just a Murmur…"_

* * *

**New experiment today:** this one will be the newest monster for the board. Strong yet small. Small legs yet faster than you could imagine. None of those 'Star Warriors' will ever be able to defeat this monster. My second best monster I could ever make... my best monster has been taking less and less time to fight those stupid Star Warriors… He's been caught trying to leave… He's trying to leave me. I'm not allowing it; I've punished him many times. He's finally just agreed with what I've been telling him and he stayed in a room.

I've finally decided to make another, not as strong as my strongest. But still different, this one would be one who would follow everything that I said. So if I told it to do something, it would listen. It took me hours to finish planning out this one… I sent it away for it to develop like an olden day picture.

It's been about five months now. My monster in ready, I've ordered my weaker ones to bring it in. And as they bring the monster to me I look at it, it had dark purple horns leading to light purple dull ends. Orange hair and a small body… It was just… It looked… Alright I'll say it, the stupid thing looked weak. Useless even… I don't want to look at it. It's horrible. I watch as its eyes open. Royal purple eyes gaze up at me.

I lifted it up and tossed it far from me, to the shadows of this place. It stifles a cry, I turn to look back. "Shut up you useless beast. I don't want to see or ever look towards you. You're nothing… and you'll be nothing at all. I hope you suffer for how pathetic you are…" I turned and cast the useless creation away. Turned back to my board and saw… my strongest beast had turned to the others who want to remove the universe of me… No. I just wasted all this time of mine trying to make a new thing to strengthen my army. And while I failed on that one… I failed to keep my strongest monster there.

* * *

_My body hurts… no _**I**_ hurt. _I feel like I've just woken up… but… I'm not sure. I look over and see my Master turn from me. He tells me something but… I don't hear him with my head pounding. I let out tears as I can only feel the darkness and coldness surround me. I close my eyes ready to take on the nothingness. But suddenly, someone pulls me into their arms. My eyes shoot open and I see someone, they see that I'm looking at the person who's holding me. I see them smile. I look at them, the person is a woman. She has light purple skin, big pointy ears, and soft green eyes.

"Hush little one… he can't hurt you anymore…" She says, stands, and carries me away. She's speaking to me… I'm comforted by this and slowly fall asleep. "If anything happens to you… I'll be there." Is all that I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think... I'm not even sure about it. I mean it's the weekend my room is freezing and I've just wrote something for my boredom. The person is a creation of Nightmare I'll tell you that much and yeah... Should I continue it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**So after like ten minutes after I posted the first chapter I already got both Forest and None telling me to continue, so there you go. I'm proud of it!**

* * *

I woke and saw a filthy room, I sat up. The lady who had brought me here wasn't in sight. I opened my mouth to say something, but I felt pain in my side as I only let out a squeak. It hurt like crazy… I caught my breath and shut my mouth, the pain stopped. Inspecting the room again I saw I saw asleep on a small bed, bigger than me thought, just a bit big enough for the woman thought. There's a door ahead of me, one small portion of it was rotted and chipped. I want to get up and see where I even am. What the hell just happened.

The door opened and the woman walked in. A cloth in her hand. "Oh. I though you wouldn't wake up for a while. Just lay back you see to be too weak to go out there. It's not made for someone as fragile as you. I mean you're already injured." I tried to gasp in shock but still nothing came out. "Hey… just please don't make sounds you're body was horribly crushed when I found you, I'm worried that you won't be able to speak."

I flinched. She smiled. "Let's forget that… I'm Jencie. I think that I'm just as defenseless as you against master… I saw what he does. And… I just couldn't watch it happen to you." She set the cloth on my forehead; it was warm and even calming. "I think I'll just let you rest." I looked at her with pleading eyes. She looked back, and grabbed something off a shelf. She handed it to me; it was a pencil and an empty paged journal. "Just so you can tell me what's on your mind."

I lifted the pencil slowly and saw on my hands were dull claws. Not big ones or anything but the kind that would seem big and menacing if they were sharp. I slowly ignored the claws and wrote two words. I lifted the journal and she looked at what I wrote. "A story?" She asked. I nodded, orange hair drifted over my face. Jencie reached over and brushed it away. "I guess… well… let me think."

Jencie thought for what felt like an hour, finally her eyes brightened. "Alright. I've got something good. This is a true story. They say that master will be brought down and we'll be safe. But the noble people who are risking their lives for the entire universe to be safe, are known as Star Warrior or the Galactic Star Army, GSA for short. They say that masters strongest creation has turned traitor to join the GSA… and this may seem stupid to ask but… we should join them."

I stared at her. I quickly wrote down more things and lifted the journal up. 'Why do you want to go? Why with me?' Jencie sighed. "I've always known that the GSA will win… and I want to help win. I want you to come with because well… master treats you like nothing… I don't want you to be treated that rudely." It was silent. "So… will you join me?"

I thought and thought. That was a lie; I was shaking my head like crazy. This could be my chance, for good. Jencie smiled brightly. "We'll sneak out tonight. I've heard that Master sends out patrols to make sure traitors from him don't leave… we'll be quiet. And then…" She turned to a crate beside the bed. "We'll be just fine." She opened it and lifted a purple and pink hat and set it on my head. "I made it so they wouldn't ask about the horns of yours. I want you to keep it and if anything goes wrong… just remember what I told you. 'That whatever happens to you… I'll be there to stop it."

I pulled the hat onto my head, I had of course moved the cloth away first. But after the hat was on I smiled at her, and wrote on the paper. Held it up and smiled brighter. 'I don't care what they think… I'm happy being here with you to keep me happy.' Jencie sighed. "I don't care either… and as thrilled as I make you… we won't be apart at all." She pulled out two gloved from the crate and pulled out a purple glove and then a pink one. "Those are for you too. To keep your hands warm on the trip to the GSA." I smiled and dozed off again.

* * *

**There more chapter are going up... I've actually grown a liking to this character who I actually made about the beginning of Summer maybe? And so I wanted to make this about who they are and what happens to her, and trust me... her life is a pile of crap.**


	3. Chapter 3

I had woken up when Jencie shook my shoulder. I blinked and looked at her, she held up the journal she had given to me. It has her writing on it, 'We're leaving now… please keep quiet.' Nodding Jencie lifted me over her shoulder and raced out of the room. My hat and gloves that I had gotten from her were keeping my spirit up. I mean you can always feel good about something someone gave you… all until you get caught by a patrol of monsters right when we thought we were free and over the border!

One glared at us and showed its fangs, long, sharp, gleaming. Jencie set me down and jumped forward, in her hand was a dagger. I sat and watched as the other two monsters jumped to help the one with sharp fangs. One was grey, with a feathery body. The other was red with short fur and stubby ears. I pulled the hat over my eyes as they over powered her. She yelled in pain. I looked up and saw people pulling the three monsters from Jencie, the monsters fled. Jencie pointed a shaking finger towards me and one of the people came racing over.

They lifted me without a word. "Don't worry… we'll help you two…" The person said. They had a tighter grip, and the other three had lifted Jencie and carried her after the person with me in their hands. I noticed they all had armor. I don't remember where they took up but I know that it was far… **FAR** from where we were. I didn't even want to see the damage that the patrol of monsters had done to Jencie… all that I knew was from one quick glance was that she was bleeding heavily.

We had finally made it to a huge camp, the person set me down outside a small building and joined to other three in taking Jencie inside the building. I sat there for about forty minutes, people walked by. Still all of them in armor. One person walked up to me, this person had a navy blue body, a mask, and armor on. The look the person gave me sent shivers down my spine. "Who are you?" They asked. I thought… I didn't have the journal or anything.

The masked person looked at me. "I'll take that as you don't want to talk." Then they turned and walked away. A person walked out of the building. They looked down at me, and just by the look on the person's face… I knew something was wrong. "We've just treated your friends wound but… we couldn't just give her medicine to fix it, I'm afraid. We had to take it a step further if we wanted to make sure she survived. So please come with me and we'll let you see your friend."

I looked around by my feet. They saw this and picked me up. "You must be young… I'll help." The person carried me into a place that had all these bottles and people with treated wounds all over. I was taken to a bed where Jencie was sitting upright. They set me on the bed and Jencie gave a faint smile. "We made it…" I felt tears form in my eyes, she sounded too weak. I looked at where I saw her arm had been… only half was left. I shut my eyes and Jencie set her only hand on my back.

"It's alright little one… I'm fine. There won't be anything serious about this. I can make it through, trust me." That should've made me feel better, but it didn't. Jencie had lost half of her arm just so we could be here… wait… she said we made it didn't she? This was the GSA? No… it couldn't have been… that one masked person seemed too rude to be a good guy.

Jencie coughed quietly. "Listen… I never got to ask your name little one. Do you have one?" I sighed… wait… I **SIGHED**! I made a sound! "No… I don't…" I said in a hush voice. Jencie's eyes widened. "You can talk!" She cheered before coughing again. "What is my name?" I asked. Jencie sighed with a raspy sound. "I'm no good with names… little one. But… I am sorry that your voice is nothing but a low whisper…" I thought. "What about something that explains my voice?" I ask. Jencie nodded. "That's a good idea… what's the same as a whisper?" We both thought, and thought.

Jencie set a hand on my hat, literally between my two damn horns. Why did I have to have stupid horns and claws? That's my question. "What about… Murmur?" She suggested. It stuck, it was true I only could murmur… "I've got a name!" I called in my quiet voice. Jencie sighed. A person walked over. "Sorry small one… we've got to make sure she rests." I saw a young woman with blue hair, a bit of a lighter shaded blue ears, and a blue outfit. I nodded. "Where am I to go?" I asked. The lady shrugged. "I'll find Arthur. He should know, besides. You'll need training."

Training… I'm going to be training… I'll be strong and fearless… Jencie told me that's how the GSA was. And I would fight against master… no he wasn't my master, he was my enemy.

* * *

**OH FUDGE! JENCIE LOST HER ARM! NUUUUUUUUUuuuuuu! At least Murmur has a name... and OH FRIK ARTHUR WILL BE PART OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! I've just seriously written these three chapters in one shots...**


	4. Chapter 4

**GREAT! Just great… **I'm losing more and more of my monsters… not only did I lose that failure, not that it's even got a chance. But I lost stronger and weaker ones… my army is shrinking, and I can't stop them anymore. No. I can stop them. I'll force pain upon them if they dare to leave. They'll be chained up for all I care; they'll learn that I'm who they should be loyal to. I've already lost a fifth of my army, who cares, those fools will die. I'll just create more monsters, actually useful ones. And they'll know how to kill.

* * *

_Head, feet, hands, body. _I'm not dreaming, I'm really here in a training hall. I can stand, I think it just took a while for the pain to leave and then I could finally put myself to use. And here I am! I see others, even that masked rude person. I see multiple swords men, people with bows, I even see one with a battle axe. Then there's the person talking, his name is Arthur as we were told. "I just want to thank you all for joining. And I'm just going to be saying good luck and welcome to the Galactic Star Army!"

Arthur turned and walked away, leaving a woman in his place. "I'm Blaze and I'm stuck with training you newbies… So. I'm going to ask if you can go to the weapon rack and take one weapon that you think you could handle." Each and every one of us headed towards a few racks in the back of the place. Spears, daggers, swords, bows and arrows, throwing knives, battle axes, lances, really a **lot** of weapons. I waited in the back of the crowd as everyone grabbed what they wanted and I was left with… not a lot. Swords that I wouldn't be able to carry, lances that were bigger than me, I had no weapon that I would be good with. I heard someone behind be and turned to see Blaze.

"Have you made a decision?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head. Blaze just looked through the racks, and after a minute or two she had something in her hands. "I think this would be fine for you." She set the small weapon in my hand. It was a boomerang with dagger like ends, I think it will do perfectly. I finally have my very own weapon! "Thank you, ma'am." She nodded to me. "Star Warriors look out for each other." Blaze pulled something from the pouch at her side, and handed it to me.

Now in my gloved was a necklace, it has a golden star. Blaze smiled, turned around, and walked away. I put the necklace on by unlatching it and latching it, because if I wanted to put it over my head… well I couldn't because of those horns of mine. I carried my boomerang over to where I was at first. Blaze finally continued. "Alright. Those with swords, daggers, axes, please go to the third building to the left. Everyone else, head down to the second building to the right." People went separate ways, I stood there a bit confused of where to head.

"Third building to the left." I looked up and saw Blaze, she gave me a look and I raced out at looked around. There was dirt, buildings, and people of many kinds, I even spotted some deadly looking creatures. I turned to my left and counted up to three as I walked to the building I was to go to. And as I stepped in I finally understood just how amazing it must be to fight alongside these people. They were flipping in the air, dodging, and even practicing battle with each other. But the thing that made me so happy was that I saw Jencie with a battle ax, waiting for me with a smile on her face that made me know. I'm welcome here.

* * *

**I'm actually disappointed about this one. I literally had NO idea how I was going to make this and I just wrote the last maybe two paragraphs as best as I could I literally just hate this one. And I wanted Blaze in this because she is a Star Warrior as well -.- And she did do things with training and that also has something to do with the Portaling into My Mind story because she does have her trainee, Dag! But the ending just makes me squeal because who doesn't like touching moments when you're only friend at the time lost her forearm and is waiting to start training.**


	5. Chapter 5

We had trained for hours, and those hours soon turned into days, and days into months. We were happy here, wait, we were meant to be here. It was a normal day in the dining hall, it was time for our third meal of the day. We had trained all day, only on break to have lunch. Even if people still would send me weird looks when I train, I wouldn't care. Jencie sat across from me and we enjoyed out meal. After eating we were about to fit in one small end of the day training session but just as we were walking into the training hall where we were so used to practicing, Arthur had called us over. And since he's in charge around here, we had to.

He was calling for others, like the one masked person. I actually knew him pretty well, his name was Metaknight. Not a good friend but he was nice. He and his two best friends, Jecra and Garlude, had joined him. Arthur finally had everyone he had called for and then he told us something I hadn't heard yet in all my time here. "I'm sending you all out for a battle. We've learned that Blaze has been taken captive on her patrol, her brother Starstrike, informed us where the battle would take place. So for the life of a respected trainer, we'll be defeating Nightmare's battle patrol in this battle and save a life!"

A few of the people cheered and Arthur directed us to where the battle would take place. And then it struck me, it was my first battle. Jencie walked beside me as we took off to the battle ground, "When we get back we can work on that aerial attack." We were there, monsters across from us. They charged but we were ready. I sliced, ran, even helped distract monsters so the others, the stronger ones, could defeat the damn things. I was good at distracting monsters, they look at me and see me as an easy target. Only I'm too fast for them. They're fleeing, we've won, only that isn't what happened. The good times in my life are over in just that one slash of claws. We watch as the soldier falls to the ground and the remaining monsters race off.

Blaze is safe they cheered. But I'm not cheering, I'm not doing anything. I'm running, running to Jencie. Running to her as quick as I can. But Blaze was beside Jencie, I was too. Blaze kept telling me that it was too late. "Those claws sunk too deep in her neck, she wouldn't have survived." Jencie isn't gone, no! I want to yell for her but I can only shake her shoulder. "Jencie…" I whimper in that stupid soft voice of mine. "Please…" I cry now. "Get up." Blaze has already called over some others to take Jencie away. My side hurts from my wailing, although it's still quiet. I let all the anger and strength out of me as I yell as loud as Blaze can sound when she's talking. "NO! Jencie's fine! She's just fine!" I've broken down into tears again.

Jencie's wound is deep, Blaze was right. Jencie wouldn't have survived- NO! SHE WOULD'VE BEEN FINE! My head is yelling at me but my conscience is saying that what everyone was saying was true. I placed my hands on the wound, only to stain my gloves red. Jencie's eyes are opened; I sighed and close them for her. She would've liked that… she liked anything I did for her. The tears I'm crying are like a stream, no a waterfall. My eyes burn, my lungs are sore. One of the others has picked me up and I went quiet. The others carried Jencie back to camp.

Arthur and the others waiting to see how the battle went weren't surprised that someone died but they stilled mourned the lost. I was set down, and as I was left to stand alone, my legs wouldn't hold me up. I didn't want to stand, I closed my eyes and fell face first into the dirt.

_Why? Why Jencie? Why now? Why me? Please… anyone I beg for one person who'll be like Jencie. I just need… I only want… I plea for… I wish for…_

_**Help…**_

* * *

**Oh My Fudge. Jencie is dead guys, shut her down. She's dead inside. Lost even. How will she ever live through this aching pain inside.**

**I'm so much happier about this chapter than ch 4, I think this one made the story a MILLION TIMES better to write. And trust me, what Murmur's next move will change her live for good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes. We've weakened her. **She was nothing before… how did she build up to this? How did she survive that battle. Who cares… I've already sent the captive back… but is it really her? It isn't she's slowly falling under the darkness. And after her I'll bring back little useless of mine. And this time… she won't leave, never again will those stupid Star Warriors survive anymore battles. I'm making my army stronger, much too strong for them. Now you're army won't last long, I've made my turn now. What's your move?

* * *

I lay there, sad, cold, alone. No one threw their arms around me and talked to me in a comforting tone… not like Jencie. But nothing is like Jencie… the only way anyone could be like Jencie… would be if they were dead. My eyes can't cry anymore, I've cried too much. I lift my head, fix my hat with my stained gloves, and look at everyone. They look at me, I can see the damn pity in their eyes. Even Metaknight looks at me with the same look in his eyes that he's always glared at me with. I stand, dust myself off, and return the looks. Arthur walks up to me. "Murmur… I hope you know that as a part of the GSA you're risking your life to free the universe from Nightmare. Just know that Jencie even wanted to risk herself. Just know that things will be better-"

"BETTER?" I yell back, even with the tone of his normal voice he knows I'm yelling. He slightly nodded. I reach for my boomerang, only the pain in my eyes returns as I fall down again. Tears flowing from my blood-shot, royal purple eyes. I weep and sob for minutes. Sir Arthur has already walked away. "Let her calm herself down. We've got to train tomorrow, so go rest." He orders everyone. What's worse is that each and every one of them listens.

About ten minutes after there was no-one left outside. I stood and ran, far from that damned place. I hate every one of them, I hope Nightmare does to them what he did to Jencie. I gasp, what am I thinking? I get a shiver up my spine, I suddenly realize something. I'm no-where, literally, I only see… nothing. Just pitch blackness. No star in the sky. I'm floating it feels like. I blink and then I see him. The thoughts in the back of my mind got louder and louder. _**Leave them. Join me, come back home.**_

Home. My home was wherever Jencie was… but now Jencie was gone. I know I've been saying that a million times now but- _**No one likes you. Even when they look at you and told you that things would be better, only they won't be better. Things will only get worse. And eventually you will be gone just like Jencie. **_I heard that voice echo in the darkness that surrounded me. I wanted to call for help. _**Help? Oh… that won't help you anymore**__…_ A cackle filled the echo I covered my ears.

Who are you? I asked the voice. _Who am I? Who are you? _I'm Murmur… a Star Warrior. _**Well… those kinds of people never make it**__. _The voice softened. _**Mostly when I'm you… Murmur a perfect monster of Nightmare himself. He only sent your true self… me, to bring you back to him. And remember, he planned on two new monsters for himself.**_

Two? _**Yes you idiot. Didn't you see the look in Blaze's eyes? He wants her to join him as well as you. He needs you both. So join us. You won't regret it.**_

No! I won't join anyone! I'm a Star Warrior! _**Fool! Star Warriors will die! Damnit! I'll die without you! I am you! Just, you never found me! So return to Nightmare and let me be you once again. **_The voice got louder and louder, hurting my ears. _I've always known that the GSA will win… and I want to help win. I want you to come with because well… master treats you like nothing… I don't want you to be treated that rudely. _Jencie… why did you go and leave me? _I want you to keep it and if anything goes wrong… just remember what I told you. 'That whatever happens to you… I'll be there to stop it. _I put my hand on my hat, lies… all lies. She isn't here to stop what's happening. _**Cause she's dead… we already know.**_

Please… just shut up! _**Why? **_Because I asked… _**Don't you like talking to yourself? I mean, you're doing that right now. I'm your conscience think… I've always been in your thoughts… just accept me and return to Nightmare. They need someone as swift as you. **__"We'll be just fine._" Jencie… please. I want you back, I need you to make sure I'm safe again. _**But you won't be fine anymore… and you'll have to get used to it.**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one and yes, Murmur has an evil conscience. But what did it mean by Blaze is wanted by Nightmare? Yeah... Murmur is also remembering what Jencie said in he second chapter, and that caused me to just use copy and paste because I'm too lazy to rewrite things... so yeah I liked writing this but hated having to move my hand over to my mouse and select bold and all that crap. So yeah, review and tell me if you liked it, the reviews help. Thanks again!**


End file.
